


Каждому своё

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Каждому своё

Шульдиху не нравилась Япония: чуждая всему привычному, она не прельщала, а отталкивала обычно любопытного ко всему новому телепата. Или вернее сказать, он здесь был слишком чужим. Пожалуй, настолько не своим он мог почувствовать себя в Африке или в глубинке Китая, или Индии, где белокожий иностранец в диковинку. Тут гайдзинов было не в пример больше, но своими их не делало ничего: ни безукоризненное знание языка и обычаев, ни много лет жизни по соседству. Для того, чтобы это понять, телепату потребовалось меньше недели.  
— Шульдих…  
— Нет. Никакой сакуры, саке и вездесущих японцев, — буркнул тот, не удосужившись дождаться вопроса.  
— Я же просил меня не читать, — раздраженно заметил Кроуфорд.  
— Я и не читал, а решил сэкономить твоё время и сразу дать ответ.  
— Да? — гораздо мягче откликнулся Кроуфорд и сел на постель.  
— Да. Наги со вчера только и говорит о том, что сегодня идеальный день для любования цветущей сакурой.  
— Толпы людей. Много шума. Лепестки падают на голову, — перебрал Кроуфорд, наклонился вперед и выдохнул в самое ухо. — А занимался ли ты любовью на ковре из розовых лепестков?  
Шульдих открыл глаза, развернулся к нему, едва не стукнув Кроуфорда по носу, и уставился на него так, словно у Кроуфорда отросла ещё одна голова. На все неприличные предложения Шульдиха Кроуфорд отвечал решительным отказом. Тем труднее было поверить в происходящее.  
— Ты же считаешь секс в публичном месте не тем занятием, которым могут заниматься двое наемных убийц?  
— Зато я очень хочу посмотреть на сакуру с тобой. На что только не пойдешь ради того, чтобы каждый получил своё. — Кроуфорд хитро улыбнулся. — Но если ты не заинтересован, тогда ладно. Оставайся, отправлюсь любоваться на экзотику без тебя.  
— Без обмана?  
Кроуфорд протянул кулак с оттопыренным мизинцем.  
— Слово.  
Пожалуй, Япония со всеми своими причудами начинала ему нравиться. По крайней мере, Кроуфорд тут чувствовал себя гораздо раскрепощеннее, чем в Европе. И за одно это можно было простить Стране восходящего солнца очень и очень многое.


End file.
